


Pete you idiot don't you touch that

by Famsinn



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: M/M, Magical Artifacts, Sex, spy camera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Famsinn/pseuds/Famsinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter plays with an artefact that Claudia and Steve got that makes you fall in love with the person you see and Claudia spy's on them take pictures for a joke</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pete don't

It was a normal day in the warehouse well as normal it gets Pete walks around whistling around being his child self then Claudia and Steve walk in "guess who manage to get the cross bow of Cupid from a teenage girl who is trying to get a date for the prom and help her friends score" Claudia said to pete.  
"You only manage to get it after I use the goo bomb to snap everyone out" said Steve thinking his best friend was taking the credit. Pete as himself fiddled with the cross and accidentally shot two arrows bouncing around hitting him and Steve in the ass.  
TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Let the love begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been long. When I wrote anything but I had writer block

"Guys u ok" said Claudia with Pete and Steve opening there eyes and the arrows disappear in a sparkle of pink glitter circle around them "I'm ok now I meet the love of my live petey pie" said Steve "that's right Stevie wevie jynxy" said pets in a baby way.   
"Wait u 2 got hit and are in love sick I have got to film this for blackmail and when I need a laugh" said Claudia excited to do it as the love birds walk around holding hands skipping Claudia follow and almost lost them until they were by the dark fault door making out claudia got her phoned and filmed all the 30minits until they got away from her then went to the b &b and went to Stevens room and made out on the bed they had no controll but then Ripped! Both there tv shirts both and then Steve pushed Pete to the bottom and took his pants of and then his underwear then began sucking pete's cock up and down.  
To be continued


	3. Wow that sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sex scene to continue the last chapter

"Oh Steve give it to me suck" Pete said while moning from the blow job the pulled Steve up and made out with him. Then he ripped Steve cloths of and got Steve to lye on his legs while Pete spanks his ass.  
"Yeah who been a bad Steve you like that spanking" Pete said while spank him harder and harder then grab some lube to put around his cock. Steve then got on his fours and took Petes cock up his ass "oh Pete yeah put that hugmungiss in my ass oh oh yeah" Steve said then pete thrust his hip forward and back at a steedy pace "oh Steve I want to cum in your ass" pete said "do it pete oh cum in my ass yeah" Steve said as he felt Petes cum in his ass then they stopped and made out and went to take a shower


	4. Busted in bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia catches pete and Steve lying on bed together

As claudia walks back in the B&B she notices Steves room is open and looks throw to see pete and Steve in bed naked and asleep she giggles quitetly and notices she still has her phone so she takes a picture of it and sends it to myka and Helena as a joke and got text saying lol.   
A couple of hours later pete and Steve woke up "hey sexy.pete" Steve saids "hey my hot lover Steve that was fun how about we go for round 2" said pete then he got up and began sucking Steve including the balls "oh pete that one maracerble mouth you have there" Steve moand enjoying every second of it . 5 minits later he gave pete a good hard spanking "who's been a bad boy yeah you like my spanking" Steve said then Steve put his cock in petes ass "ohh Steve give it to me yeah yeah I want your seeds inside me seed me now yeah oh oh" pete said then Steve cum in his ass.  
"You this the best thing to happen by a artifact ever" Steve said pete agreed   
But all Artifacts come with a cost what could it please come up with one


End file.
